1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a storage rack and, in particular, to a rack for the storage of a beverage container and for dispensing of beverage from the container.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Large beverage containers, typically having two and one-half gallon capacities, are used commonly for drinking water. The most common and popular shaped container is a blow molded plastic container having a parallelepiped shape with a pair of wall channels at intermediate positions traversing its major wall and a central section of reduced height to accommodate an integral handle. The container has a beveled lower front edge on which is placed a dispensing valve. This construction positions the dispensing valve close to the surface on which the container is rested thereby creating difficulties when attempting to dispense the contents from the container resting on a flat shelf or countertop.
Various supports have been patented for this ubiquitous beverage container such as the bracket and hook support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,800, and the refrigerated cases disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,757,920 and 4,913,713. Another rack for dispensing of water from these containers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,328. Commonly the beverage containers are placed on a refrigerator shelf with the dispensing spout extending slightly over the front edge of the shelf thereby permitting dispensing water from the container while the container is in the refrigerator. Frequently, however, it is desirable to place the container on a countertop where the valve is inconvenient to access. None of the prior art racks or hangers provides an adequate solution to this problem.